candy and condoms
by iwaki-san'sfuturewife
Summary: my halloween treat to you all . iwaki and katou get invited to a halloween party hosted by sawa-san katou,miyasaka and onozuka are going as vampires as for iwaki well...you'll just have to read it to find out ;D


"Okay Iwaki-san are you ready to go?" Katou asked his husband as he walked into the living room of their house expecting to see Iwaki in the Halloween costume Katou had prepared for him but what he saw wasn't what he was hoping to see. Instead Iwaki was sitting on the couch reading with a bowl of candy next to him in case of the occasional trick or treater.

"Iwaki-san didn't I say we were going to Sawa-san's Halloween party tonight." Katou said more of a statement then a question Iwaki looked up at him and then back at his book and replied.

"Yes, but I'm not really interested in the whole dressing up thing unless it's for a movie have fun though." Iwaki told him clearly unamused and uninterested.

"Iwaki-san did you even look at the costume I got you?" Iwaki shook his head

"No but it was probably just something slutty like a nurse or your little vampire plaything," Katou was about to say something when the door bell rang stopping him Katou answered it and saw his two best friends Onozuka and Miyasaka standing at the door in their costumes since they decided to go as the same thing this year they like Katou were also dressed up as vampires.

"So are we going yet?" Onozuka asked Katou

"We will as soon as Iwaki stops being stubborn and puts on his costume." Katou told them Iwaki closed his book and sighed.

"Katou I already told you I don't like dressing up for parties now you three can go and by all means have a good time, but as for me I will be staying here." He told them opening his book again but before he could find the page he was on Katou walked over and took it from him.

"Iwaki-san, Sawa-san is expecting the both of us to be there and if only I show up sawa-san is going to be sad." Katou said clearly guilt tripping Iwaki. Iwaki who realized Katou had a good point got up and walked up stairs Katou smiled satisfied that his speech had effect and sat down as he waited for Iwaki to get dressed up. Iwaki entered their room and saw a bag sitting on his bead he guessed that's where the costume Katou had prepared for him was so he opened and what he saw made him freeze.

"You have got to be kidding me." Iwaki said in disbelief he knew his costume was without a doubt going to be a least a little slutty but this was not what he was expecting. The costume Katou had chosen for him consisted of a black and white maid uniform with fishnet garter belt stockings, black stiletto heels (which he hoped to god he didn't kill himself in) and to top it off black neko ears with black ribbons attached. Iwaki gulped and began to put on the costume hoping there was enough alcohol at the party to help him drink himself under the table tonight.

"What could be taking Iwaki so long?" Katou thought to himself as he sat talking with Onozuka and Miyasaka. Katou heard the faint sound of Iwaki's high heel shoes clicking against the floor and was ready to see what Iwaki looked like which he of course knew would be sexy as hell. As Iwaki came down the last step Katou stood up to get a better look but before he could see the raven haired man hid behind one of the walls not allowing katou or anyone else to see him.

"Aw come on Iwaki-san let me see." Katou begged but Iwaki didn't move Katou wasn't going to stop till he got to see what Iwaki looked like in that costume so he tried a different approach.

"You know Iwaki-san if you don't quit being stubborn I'm going to be left with no other choice but to punish you." Katou teased angering Iwaki.

"If anyone here deserves to be punished it's you!" Iwaki yelled coming out from his hiding place behind the wall allowing Katou, Miyasaka and Onozuka to see him. Katou blushed and hoped his nose wasn't bleeding while Onozuka and Miyasaka looked away blushing both knowing full well if they stared at Iwaki for more than two seconds they'd be killed by Katou. Iwaki realized what had just happened and turned around to go back up stairs but was grabbed by Katou and nearly fell.

"Oi Katou be careful!" Iwaki yelled at him but Katou didn't hear him he was to busy thinking about how sexy Iwaki looked in the maid outfit.

"Well than shall we go now?" Katou asked Miyasaka and Onozuka they nodded and started to head to the front door where Katou was waiting for them along with Iwaki who Katou had a tight grip on so he wouldn't be able to get away. They arrived at Sawa-sans house and were greeted by sawa who was dressed up as a which

"Welcome I'm glad you guys could make it." He greeted them smiling

"Thank you for inviting us." Katou greeted back smiling as well.

"Oh Iwaki-kun I barely noticed you there don't you look nice I'm surprised Katou even brought you out." Sawa teased making Iwaki embarrassed. During the party Katou, Miyasaka and Onozuka talked with the other guest and seemed to be enjoying themselves while Iwaki on the other hand hid in the darkest least crowded corner he could find because he refused to be seen in public like this. Half way through party more people started to show up and Iwaki started to get uncomfortable by all the looks he was getting from a group of males and they weren't looks of disgust they were looks coated with lust. Iwaki was on his forth drink and already a little drunk when the men that were giving him looks came over to talk to him.

"Hey sexy what are you doing over her all by yourself?" one of the guys asked him, Iwaki who at this point as stated earlier a little tipsy and since he got very angry when he was drunk so he decided to keep his mouth shut and silently rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction angering them.

"Oh looks like he's got an attitude on him." They laughed angering Iwaki further

"So are you alone or did you come with anyone?" they asked him Iwaki nodded and looked over at Katou who was talking to a couple of girls which made Iwaki unusually jealous

"Yes, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see them now." He told them as he walked off but was stopped and was pushed up against a wall.

"Don't you think it was a little rude to blow us off like that?" they asked him

Iwaki glared at them and tried to find a way to get Katou's attention lucky for Iwaki Katou looked over to check on Iwaki about every five minutes to make sure no one was hitting on him lucky for Iwaki Katou had happened to notice what was going on and decided to do something about it.

"Hey what do you bastards think you're doing to my Iwaki?" Katou growled at them and looked at them with a glare that would scare even the devil. The three of them thought it best not to anger Katou any further and walked away quite scared.

"Are you okay Iwaki-san?" Katou asked him

"Yes, but you do realize that little mess was your fault right?" Iwaki said as more of a statement than a question as he started to head towards the front door of sawa-san's house.

"What how the hell was it my fault?!" Katou asked him confused

"Well if you hadn't made we wear this thing none of this would have happened." Iwaki told him proving his point

"So you really don't like dressing up?" Katou asked him

"Well in front of other people no, but if you really wanted me to wear something like this you could have just asked you know I wouldn't have minded if it was just you seeing me like this." Iwaki said to him making Katou blush

"So you'd wear something like that again if I asked you to?" Katou asked excitedly

"Hey Katou before we get into that. Why don't we go home and have a little party with just the two of us." Iwaki said with the devilish and seductive smirk.

The minute they were in their house Iwaki was pushed up against one of the walls and Katou was kissing him furiously and then started playing with Iwaki's nipples through the fabric of the dress.

"Ahh Katou please hurry I want you inside me already." Iwaki moaned. Katou smirked and walked over to the stairs and sat down on the last step.

"Alright then come here Iwaki." Katou ordered him. Iwaki blushed and removed the lacy thong underwear that came with his costume along with the fishnet stockings and walked over to Katou and lowered himself onto his hot and hard member and started moving his hips while Katou thrusted into him.

"Ka-katou ahhh so good!" Iwaki moaned as he started to move faster on top of Katou

"Damn Iwaki you're so sexy." Katou moaned as he bit down on one of Iwaki's nipples and sucked on it making him moan louder than before.

"Katou I-I'm coming! Iwaki yelled coating both their chest with his semen Katou followed soon after and filled Iwaki to the brim with his cum.

"God you were amazing Iwaki." Katou said picking up Iwaki and walking up the stairs and to the bedroom where they would continue with their love making.

**I hope you liked it and had fun reading it(I also hoped you liked Iwaki's Halloween costume too XD) I know they don't celebrate Halloween in Japan but I couldn't help myself I just had to write this lol so if you liked it please leave a review I just love reading what people think about my fan fics ^.^**

**Happy Halloween from me, Iwaki, and Katou :D**


End file.
